


I'm all yours, Birthday Boy

by Calluna_vulgarish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish
Summary: MC made plans for Lucifer's birthday 😉- - - - - - - - - -"It’s your birthday so I plan to spoil you rotten today!”He chuckled. “And how exactly do you plan to do that, MC?”You winked at him and replied, “Oh, you’ll see”
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	I'm all yours, Birthday Boy

Breakfast tray in one hand, you knock on the door with your free hand.

“ _It’s unlocked. Come in._ ”

You turn the door handle and make your way inside. You smile as you see the occupant still in bed, just as you had hoped. You make your way to the bedside, tray in both hands. You see the raven-haired demon lying in bed, facing you.

“ _Good morning, Lucifer!_ ” you greet cheerfully

He sits up and gives you a small smile.

“ _Good morning, MC. What brings you here to my chambers at this hour?_ ”

“ _I made you breakfast, I hope you don’t mind._ ”

“ _I’m not much of a morning demon but this gesture of yours is very sweet so I’ll allow it. By all means, please_ " he says, motioning for you to set it on his lap.

You sit on the small unoccupied space by his legs and continue to talk. He begins to eat.

“ _I wanted to give you practical gifts. I figured you’d be that type._ "

Lucifer looked up from his breakfast and asked inquisitively, “ _gifts? there’s more?_ ”

“ _Yep! It’s your birthday so I plan to spoil you rotten today!_ ”

He chuckled. “ _And how exactly do you plan to do that, MC?_ ”

You winked at him and replied, “ _Oh, you’ll see_ ”

Your reply caused the demon to smirk.

“ _Very well. Thank you for this lovely breakfast spread. Your first gift, I presume?_ ”

“ _The very first of many._ ”

“ _Mm. You really did plan out today, huh?_ ”

You nod. “ _I’ll keep you company as you eat. Tea?_ ”

“ _Yes please._ ”

\- - - - - - - - - -

At the end of classes, Lucifer made his way to the student council room. He saw Diavolo and Barbatos, who immediately got up to greet him as he entered.

“ _Ah, if it isn’t our birthday boy!_ ” cried out Diavolo. Barbatos, being his usual self, gave a small smile and bowed, a hand under his chest.

“ _Hello, my Lord. Barbatos.” Lucifer greeted in acknowledgement, “I came here to get my paperwork for the week._ ”

At hearing Lucifer’s words, Diavolo let out a chuckle.”Nonsense, my friend! Go home, be with your brothers and MC!”

Trying to protest at his lack of work, “But, my Lord-“

“ _MC asked that I free you from any responsibility for the day, and I figured, seeing as you work so hard, let my gift to you be a week off, my friend!_ ”

Lucifer blinked. Must this be MC’s second present to him? If it is, he felt both appreciative and apprehensive. What was this human planning?

“ _V-very well, my Lord. Thank you._ ”

Diavolo moved closer and gave Lucifer a pat on the shoulder.

“ _Now go home, there are people waiting for you._ ”

\- - - - - - - - - -

Back in the House of Lamentation, Lucifer was greeted by a letter on his desk.

“ _Once you see this, get dressed. We’ve got dinner at Ristorante SIx._

_When you’re ready to leave, come see me in my room._

_– MC_ ”

This human really was full of surprises. A dinner date for a third gift, huh? How cute.

Dressed in his usual casual suit and tie attire, he made his way to MC’s room and knocked on the door.

He was greeted by MC in a body-hugging red dress and pitch black heels.

“ _I see you’ve read my note_.” said MC, smiling

“ _Indeed I have._ ”

Extending his arm out for MC to interlock with his, they left the House of Lamentation.

In Ristorante Six, they sat at a secluded booth.

“ _This is a very thoughtful third gift, MC. Thank you_.”

“ _You’re very welcome, Lucifer_.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, they went back home to the House of Lamentation. It was already quite late so none of the brothers were in sight. Lucifer escorted MC back to her room. As they stood by the door, MC got on her tiptoes and gave Lucifer a kiss. Lucifer couldn’t help but lean in to further deepen the kiss.

When they broke away, both were breathless.

“ _This has been a very eventful birthday for me, MC._ ” he said, smirking

“ _You ain’t seen nothing yet, Birthday Boy_.” teased MC

His interest piqued, Lucifer prodded further, “ _Was the kiss not the fourth and final gift, my darling?_ "

MC teased by going inside her room. At the door, she spoke, “Wait for me in your room. I haven’t wrapped your present yet. I’ll come give it to you there.”

Lucifer nodded and made his way back to his room. Waiting, he tried to think of what the gift could possibly be. Surely he felt, that the kiss was the last gift.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. He made his way to the door and opened it and saw MC clad in her night robe.

“ _May I come in?_ ”

“ _Of course._ ” he said, motioning for her to enter

They made their way to the fireplace.

MC handed Lucifer a long, thin rectangular box. Lucifer opened it to find, of all things, a riding crop.

A huge smirk spread across Lucifer's face. His eyes turned to MC who was stood in front of him.

“ _What a lovely final gift, MC_.” he says, testing it out on his gloved hand

“ _Oh, that’s not the last gift_.”

MC approached Lucifer until they were mere inches apart. She slowly and sensually untangles the bow of her robe and drops the garment onto the floor to reveal her naked body.

“ _Happy Birthday to me_ ” whispered Lucifer under his breath

“ _I’m all yours, Birthday Boy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I made to celebrate my best boy’s birthday 🥺 if it seems rushed, i’ll be honest that it was. I currently have midterms but I just wanted to crank something out for my love 💕I swear that once I’m free, I’ll write a better one 😭
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read my fic! If you like what you've read, I've got fics and more at my tumblr @ darkroom-wildlife.tumblr.com. come say hi!


End file.
